Clash Pack: Fate Reforged - "Power" vs "Profit"
Rozgrywka talią "Power" ''źródło: ulotka załączona do talii Fate Reforged Clash Pack "Power" and "Profit"'' Klan Sultai z powierzchni Tarkiru sławi bezwzględność, nie okazując litości swoim oponentom w dążeniu do dominacji.Przy użyciu talii "Power" możesz zaprząc okrucieństwo Sultai plądrując swój cmentarz by pozyskać dodatkowe zasoby które zmiażdżą wroga. Talia "Power" koncentruje się na zdolności Delve. Karty trafiające na cmentarz są dalekie od śmierci, ponieważ możesz zabrać je stamtąd by pomogły zagrać wielkie stworzenia i inne potężne zaklęcia. Nie pozwól się zmylić kosztem many tych zaklęć - korzystająć z Delve będziesz w stanie rzucić je znacznie wcześniej niż byłoby to możliwe przy użyciu samej many. Na początku gry Twoim celem będzie zapełnienie własnego cmentarza tak, aby móc wyłożyć zaklęcia ze zdolnością Delve. Używając kart takich jak Satyr Wayfinder, Sultai Skullkeeper, czy Necromancer's Assistant, będziesz w stanie wypełnić swój cmentarz wystarczającą liczbą kart, by zagrać stanowiące zagrożenie Gurmag Angler lub Sultai Scavenger zanim przeciwnik będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Równocześnie zaklęcia pozwalające dobierać karty i usuwać wrogie stworzenia pomogą Ci powstrzymać przeciwnika i przejąć kontrolę nad grą. Jedną z najważniejszych kart w tym decku jest Sultai Soothsayer. Jako stworzenie z '2/5', Naga Shaman może odstraszyć wiele małych stworzeń przed atakowaniem Cię, pozwalając zaoszczędzić zaklęcia eliminujące na większe zagrożenia ze strony oponenta. Zdecydowanie prawdziwa moc Soothsayer leży w jego zdolności związanej z wejściem na pole bitwy. Mogąc wybrać spośród czterech kart, z pewnością znajdziesz coś czego potrzebujesz - i na dodatek Twoje trzy karty trafią wprost na cmentarz, gdzie mogą wesprzeć kolejne zaklęcia ze zdolnością Delve. Częstokroć będziesz w stanie wybrać zaklęcie Delve spośród czterech kart które ujawni przed Tobą Soothsayer i użyć właśnie zasilonego cmentarza by je zagrać! *) Delve - Podczas płacenia kosztu mana czaru z tą zdolnością, zagrywający gracz może usunąć z gry ('exile') dowolną ilość kart znajdujących się na jego cmentarzu. Każda usunięta karta obniża koszt czaru o 1 bez-kolorową manę. źródło: http://goo.gl/MZx3vN 'Rozgrywka talią "Profit" 'źródło: ulotka załączona do talii Fate Reforged Clash Pack "Power" and "Profit" Uroki (ang. enchantments) obfitują na powierzchni Theros, a talia „Profit” odsłania swoją moc i wszechstronność tych zaklęć. Dzięki właściwej kombinacji uroków będziesz w stanie sprostać wszystkiemu co przeciwnik postawi na Twej drodze. Talię „Profit” cechuje wykorzystanie mechaniki konstelacji. Uroki (ang. enchantments) z tą zdolnością dostarczają przydatnych efektów za każdym razem gdy pod Twoją kontrolą wchodzą na pole bitwy. Jeżeli Grim Guardian jest pierwszą kartą wchodzącą na pole bitwy pod Twoją kontrolą, przeciwnik traci 1 punkt życia. Następnie, jeżeli Eidolon of Blossoms wchodzi na pole bitwy, dobierasz kartę i zmuszasz przeciwnika do utraty kolejnego punktu życia. Jeżeli teraz Twój Doomwake Giant wkroczy na pole bitwy wykorzystujesz efekty wszystkich trzech kart! Grając tą talią skup się na wypracowaniu mocnego rdzenia tych uroków. Będziesz chciał mieć tak wiele kart na polu bitwy jak to tylko możliwe, by zachować uzyskaną synergię, tak więc często lepiej jest nie ryzykować utraty swoich stworzeń w walce. Podobnie jak „Power”, talia „Profit” działa dobrze przy wypełnionym cmentarzu. Karty takie jak Nighthowler, Graverobber Spider i Nemesis of Mortals zyskują przewagę przy wielu stworzeniach na Twoim cmentarzu. Karty Nyx Waver i Commune with the Gods dostarczają paliwo dla tych potężnych stworzeń. Jedną z kluczowych kart tej talii jest Vineweft. Podczas gdy wygląda skromnie, jest ważnym trybem w Twoim silniku uroków. Ta Aura posiada zdolność pozwalającą zwrócić ją z Twojego cmentarza na rękę, pozwalając czerpać dalsze korzyści z konstelacji kart. Często dobrym posunięciem jest położenie karty Vineweft na stworzeniu, które najpewniej zginie w walce, by w ten sposób ponownie zabrać Vineweft i na nowo uruchomić możliwości konstelacji.